Itsuka Nightray/Tropes
A-G Affection Nickname: In a manner. She refers to nearly everyone in the cast as "boy", "girl", or "child", obviously referencing the fact that she is the oldest mortal being featured. Honestly the only ones older than her are Elmenhilde Tepes, Scylla, and Kohaku Ryougi, and neither of them are mortal. Aging Tropes: 'Itsuka actually hits quite a few. *'Not Allowed To Grow Up: More like "won't let herself grow up", however, she avoids the "Immortal Immaturity" that one would expect to accompany this. *'Older Than They Look': Itsuka looks to be in her early teens at best. She's somewhere between 50-60 years old. This is simply due to her skill at Transformation magic. *'Vague Age:' Darkrai has only said that Itsuka is somewhere between 50-60. Given that she's a woman, it makes sense she'd never reveal her legit age. Badass: 'She's part of the Shadow Remnants guild, this is to be expected. *'Badass Damsel: Woe betide you if you underestimate her because of her appearance. *'Dark Action Girl: '''Itsuka lives this trope in battle. *'Little Miss Badass''' *'Never Mess With Granny: '''People tend to forget this girl is well beyond middle-aged. She cand and will end you. *'Waif-Fu:' Petite, yes, but that doesn't stop her from kicking your ass. '''Blood Is The New Black: '''When it comes to killing people with a bladed weapon, Itsuka seems to get quite a bit of the blood splattered on herself. She states it feels really nice, if a bit sticky later. '''Cute and Psycho': Technically, "psycho-lite", but Itsuka has a malicious streak that doesn't fit with her huggable appearance. Cute Is Evil: '''Itsuka is VERY adorable and uses this to her advantage. Out-of-story, no one who has seen her article seems to be capable of hating her purely because of how cute she is. '''Even Evil Has Standards: Itsuka has slaughtered hundreds of people, toppled countries and kingdoms...and finds Kagemusha's Human Subordination magic disturbing. Every Girl Is Cuter With Hair Decs: '''She wears three yellow hair clips. Weirdly, even when she's not putting on the cute act, she mentions wanting to wear a giant ribbon in her hair. '''Evil Old Folks: How many times do we need to say she's over 50? Expy: 'Of Blanc from the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia series. A seemingly shy, tiny girl with a very brutal and brash center? Wields weapons that should be way too heavy for her? Has a transformation that gives her a plugsuit? She even looks like Blanc. H-P '''Killer Rabbit: '''See that cute little girl with the silver-hair? Yeah, she's left a trail of blood and deciet for a good 50+ years. '''Kung-Fu Clairvoyance: Subverted. When using Kahidō, her ability to read the movements of the opponents body is enhanced to the point where she can see what they'll do almost before they execute their action. Many people mistake this for some form of future sight, but she is always quick to refute them. Lady of War: Not in personality, hell no, but this is how she fights when utilising the Kahidō martial art form. Macross Missile Massacre: '''Her '''A.E.A.U. weapon is this on principle, killing everything she sees, and a little bit of what she can't. See More Dakka below. More Dakka: Pretty much how her A.E.A.U. '''weapon works, as it's basically a gatling gun that fires magic homing rockets. This is no coincidence, as it is based on the R.Y.N.O (no specific model) and '''A.E.A.U. stands for "Annihilate Everything Around the User". Obiously Evil: Her name is Itsuka Night''ray people. Q-V '''Reality Warper': One of the cutest around, Itsuka can use Caliber Magic to shape reality, much like gods themselves. However, unlike the only other reality warping power shown in Fairy Tail, she is a bit more limited, but not by much, limited to the sequence of words she can use. Red Baron: "Itsuka of the Many Faces". At least she chose a better one than Sarumon of the Many Colours. Won't backfire later. Rule of Cute: 'A child member of the Shadow Remnants? Oh wait, she's adorable so it's okay! She even hits quite a few of the subtropes. *'Adorable Abomination: 'She is a monster who has manipulated, lied, and killed people for over 50 years. But do you really care the moment you take one look at that cute face and shy green eyes? Of course not. *'Cuteness Equals Forgiveness: Nobody in the fanbase seems to be able to hate this girl, no matter what Darkrai throws at them, she's so adorable they simply do not care. *'Cuteness Overload:' Have you seen the subtropes of "Rule of Cute"? And Itsuka seems to have this effect on people outside the story, who literally cannot hate her because she is the most adorable thing in the Dawn. *'Deliberately Cute Child': Itsuka looks like a 12 year old girl for a reason, and she exploits it for all it's worth. *'The Fake Cutie: '''Itsuka's past lives and breathes this trope, and chances are it has it for breakfast. While her true age is somehwere between 50-60, she takes the form of a child who is probably around 12, puts on the act using her cute looks to her advantage, but in reality is a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence. We have no idea how you keep forgetting that. *'Fun Size:' Her current form is a childish form she's taken on to appear adorable. Basically, the Cute version of what Ursula did in the Little Mermaid. * '''Moe:' Hell. Yes. ...until the mask comes off anyway. **'Token Mini Moe:' Deliberate, though she shares this role with Giselle. Supernatural Martial Arts: Actually averted, despite the setting of the series, Itsuka's Kahidō 'is an entirely natural fighting style, relying on an enhanced state of mind which increases the body's reflexes and response to instinct, as well as the use of a very light step and fluid motions to dodge. Hell, Darkrai actually ''declined a suggestion to add magic into '''Kahidō '''purely to keep it all natural. W-Z '''Words Can Break My Bones: Her "Caliber Magic" uses words to shape reality the same way numbers are used in science. The right combination of numbers and you can split the atom, Caliber Magic works the same way; the right words said in the right way at the right time have dramatic effects. Wounded Gazelle Gambit: Her cuteness ploys can be seen as a form of this.